


Tequila

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, F/M, Facebook, Future Fic, Remarriage, Reminiscing, Short Story, Song: All of Me (John Legend), Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), Song: Send My Love To Your New Lover (Adele), Song: Tequila (Dan + Shay), Wedding Reception, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Years have passed since they were just kids saving the neighborhood and saving Arnold's parents from the jungles of San Lorenzo.They were adults now. All grown up now, with adult jobs and responsibilities.Helga and Arnold had moved on. They all had. They weren't kids anymore.Then, the old P.S. 118 group gets an invitation to Arnold's wedding. Arnold was getting married. To Lila Sawyer.
Relationships: Harold Berman/Patricia "Big Patty" Smith, Lila Sawyer/Arnold Shortman, Past Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Phoebe Heyerdahl/Gerald Johanssen, Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe/Rhonda Wellington Lloyd
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So, first thing y'all should know is this: I DON'T ship Lila with Arnold.
> 
> But, I also don't ship Shortaki (Arnold/Helga) as much as I used to. They were my first OTP ever, and their relationship will always have a special place in my heart, but I've kinda moved on from shipping them a bit. 
> 
> That said, this is NOT a Lila bashing fic. I repeat: There is NO character bashing in this.
> 
> I'm trying this out to see if I could write her in a way that helps me like her. 
> 
> I hope I succeeded. Please let me know how I did? ☺

**CHAPTER ONE**

Remarried. Arnold was getting remarried. To Lila Sawyer, of all people. Helga had first gotten the news from Phoebe, who drove all the way from Baltimore, Maryland to L.A. just to tell her in person. 

"I apologize, Helga," Phoebe winced after taking a sip of her favorite peppermint-flavored tea Helga had saved up from her last visit, "but I didn't want you to find out on social media before I had the chance to tell you. And, well.... Be honest, Helga. Do you still have feelings for Arnold?"

Helga smiled ruefully and shrugged. She shook her head in the negative. "Truthfully, Pheebs? No, I don't love Arnold anymore. At least, not in any romantic or sexual way. He feels more like a friend to me, now."

It's true. Helga once thought they were destined to be together forever, but all of that changed once they got married. The things they loved most about each other became annoyances. They argued more than they spent time together and the times they made love became rarer and rarer still, until one morning when they just sat at their dining table and stared sadly at each other over their breakfast plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy. 

Helga knew what Arnold was going to say before he even said it. It was written all over his face.

"Helga, I think we should get a divorce."

* * *

After that, after they signed the divorce papers, Arnold moved back into the Sunset Arms boarding house, which his parents owned after the deaths of his grandparents back in the beginning of high school. 

As for Helga, she moved to Los Angeles as soon as she got her new poetry works approved for editing and publishing. 

Phoebe had fussed over her in worry, but Helga just laughed it off. 

"I'll be fine, Pheebs. I'll call you as soon as I get there. Promise. We can even talk on Skype, if you'd like."

Helga had kept that promise. They called and texted each other, even when they were busy with their work. Helga with her poetry and fictional works, Phoebe with her work as a psychotherapist. 

They Skyped each other on their days off, which was usually Friday-Sunday. And they talked about everything. Even Arnold.

Especially when Arnold met back up with Lila Sawyer. They bumped into each other, literally, when Arnold was entering Green Meats just as Lila was entering the store. 

Mr. Green had retired officially and had given the shop to Harold when he turned eighteen. Harold and Patty ran it together and even fixed it up a bit with new paint in relaxing, soothing colors. They even put in a couple soda machines on either side of the counter. 

Arnold had been exiting the building with that night's steak dinner when he and Lila accidentally bumped into each other.

They had been surprised to see each other again. And, according to Phoebe, sparks flew between them. They began to date after that. They were Facebook Official and everything! 

It had stung Helga at first, but she had learned a long time ago to just shrug off the things she couldn't change and say to herself, "It is what it is."

She buried herself in her writing, trying to keep herself busy to take her mind off of Arnold and Lila's relationship. 

And she found that, surprisingly, it actually worked. The more she wrote and kept herself busy with other things (like talking to and hanging out with Phoebe, when they got the chance to), the more she fell out of love with Arnold.

For real, this time. No grape soda disguised as an anti-love potion for her this time, and not ever again if she could help it. 

* * *

Shaking her head at the memories, Helga tossed Phoebe a smirk over her shoulder as she rinsed off the scraps and crumbs of her breakfast in the sink. 

"So.... Arnold and Lila. Getting married. Never thought that'd be possible when we were all just kids. But, I know we aren't kids anymore. Arnold knows."

Phoebe shot Helga another worried glance. "I know, Helga. I'm just - "

"Worried about me."

"Worried about you."

They looked at each other when they realized they had spoken in unison. Then, they cracked up laughing. 

Helga was still laughing when she put her dish in the dishwasher. 

Once they both calmed down and sat down on the couch in Helga living room, their phones dinged with a Facebook notification.

"Arnold and Lila," they spoke at the same time again, sharing a knowing look. They looked at their phones, side by side, and read the social media post. 

" **Arnold Shortman** is engaged to **Lila Sawyer**." 

Underneath that, it said:

" **Gerald Johanssen and 80 others Liked this post."**

Gerald had given the post a Like, Miles and Stella had given them the Love react, and a few (probably jokingly and probably Harold, Stinky and Sid) had given Arnold's relationship status the Laugh react. 

Surprisingly, Curly (who sometimes went by Thad or Tad, these days) and Rhonda had pushed the Sad react button. 

Phoebe and Helga shared a shocked look and then read the comments:

**Gerald Johanssen** Hey, I know ya already told me, but I just wanted to say CONGRATS again, dude! Cant wait 4 da big day! Already startin' my Best Man speech, JSYK. Also, ayyy, Lila! Mind if I throw a engagement party for Arnold? No strippers, I promise! J/k. Or am I...? I'll talk to my man Fuzzy and get back in touch w/ y'all asap. 😏😉🤣🤣

Helga and Phoebe rolled their eyes good-naturedly at Gerald's comment. 

Arnold's reply was under that. And he and Lila, among others, had **Liked** Gerald's comment. 

**Arnold Shortman** Thanks, man. Also, no. No strippers. I mean it, Gerald. Party, yes. Strippers are a NO. 

**Gerald Johanssen, Lila Sawyer-Shortman,** and **79 others** **Liked** **this.**

Helga and Phoebe laughed. 

**Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd** Well, I think it's just positively ADORABLE you two are marrying. Still, such a shame that you and Helga didn't make it like I predicted and had hoped. 

**Curly Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, Rhonda Wellington-Llyod, Stella Shortman, Miles Shortman, Gerald Johanssen and 70+ others Liked this post.**

Helga and Phoebe shared another surprised look. Rhonda still shipped her and Arnold together?! Everyone they knew still shipped them together?! WHAT?! 

"Oh my God..." they exhaled in shock. 

They were shocked further when they saw that Arnold and Lila both Liked Rhonda's comment. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! 
> 
> There are some song lyrics in this one. I don't own them, they belong to their writers/singers. 
> 
> I'm just borrowing the lyrics for fanfic fun. :)

**CHAPTER TWO**

Shortly after Arnold and Lila made their engagement " **Facebook** Official™", they made another post. This one was an **Events** page. 

> **THE WEDDING OF ARNOLD SHORTMAN AND LILA SAWYER**
> 
> Hello! Lila here! Arnold and I are so excited to get married and we welcome our friends and family in joining the celebration of our special day! 
> 
> Please RSVP and call either Arnold or I for further information. 
> 
> Our engagement party is next Saturday. It will begin at 5:00 PM and end at 8:00 PM, and will be held at **Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor**. There will be party foods, drinks and **Brian Brainy Bartlett** will be our DJ. He will also be DJing for our wedding reception. 
> 
> Come join in on the fun! We hope to see you there. 
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Lila. 

Helga smirked softly to herself and huffed in amusement. Lila had made the post in true Lila style. The background of the post was made to look like old-time-y light pink-colored parchment with magnolias and green bows as the border. The words were typed in dark green calligraphy-styled text. 

"Same ol' country girl, that Lila," Helga commented to Phoebe playfully. They were currently talking over Skype. Phoebe giggled behind her hand as she nodded. 

"So, you are going to the wedding?" Phoebe asked Helga curiously. Helga nodded as she sipped on a Yahoo soda. 

"Yep." Then, Helga shrugged. "Like I told ya, Pheebs; Arnold and I are done, and I'm over him now. Really. I mean, yeah, it's fun to look back on our relationship every once in a while. But, honestly? Time to move on, Pheebs. I'm happy for him and Lila." 

The calm smile on her face and the content twinkle in her eyes proved what Helga said to be true. She truly felt nothing romantic for Arnold anymore, nor was she annoyed by Lila anymore. The annoying girl who transferred to P.S. 118 and said things like "ever so" and "oh so", and told corny, unfunny jokes was no more.

Lila had matured into a well-rounded woman who was still nice and kind, but didn't take any crap from anyone anymore.

Helga liked that and respected it. She then told Phoebe as much, and Phoebe agreed wholeheartedly. 

* * *

**SATURDAY, AUGUST 29TH, 2020.**

**5:00 PM.**

**SLAUSEN'S ICE CREAM PARLOR.**

Helga blew out a nervous breath as she ran her fingers through her hair as she looked herself over in her frontview mirror in her car. She didn't know why she was feeling like butterflies were flying to and fro in her stomach. it wasn't like she was going to a stranger's engagement party. This was Arnold and Lila, for Christ's sakes! 

Phoebe smiled at her reassuringly and lightly patted her shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Helga."

Letting out another nervous exhale, Helga replied. "I sure hope you're right, Pheebs." 

Sharing a hopeful smile with her best friend, Helga started up her car and started to drive. She grabbed her phone and clicked on the Spotify app. Satisfied with the song that began to play, Helga sat her phone back down. 

_**Just the guitar?** _

_**This was all you, none of it me** _   
_**You put your hands all over my body and told me, umm** _   
_**You told me you were ready** _   
_**For the big one, for the big jump** _   
_**I'd be your last love everlasting, you and me** _   
_**That was what you told me** _

_**I'm giving you up** _   
_**I've forgiven it all** _   
_**You set me free, oh** _

_**Send my love to your new lover** _   
_**Treat her better** _   
_**We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts** _   
_**We both know we ain't kids no more** _   
_**Send my love to your new lover** _   
_**Treat her better** _   
_**We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts** _   
_**We both know we ain't kids no more** _

_**I was too strong you were trembling** _   
_**You couldn't handle the hot heat rising (rising), umm** _   
_**Baby I'm so rising** _   
_**I was running, you were walking** _   
_**You couldn't keep up, you were falling down (down), umm** _   
_**There's only one way down** _

_**I'm giving you up** _   
_**I've forgiven it all** _   
_**You set me free, oh** _

_**Send my love to your new lover** _   
_**Treat her better** _   
_**We gotta let go of all of our ghosts** _   
_**We've both know we ain't kids no more** _   
_**Send my love to your new lover** _   
_**Treat her better** _   
_**We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts** _   
_**We both know we ain't kids no more** _

As Adele's song continued to play, Helga got lost in the memories of her and Arnold. Of when they were just young teenagers, practically still just kids. They would do almost everything together; Sitting side-by-side in class, sitting together at lunch and even sharing some of each other's food. They would go to the park with Arnold's parents and grandparents on the weekends, having a picnic and flying kites, and tossing a baseball back and forth. 

In high school, Helga would go over to the boarding house on the weekends to bake and cook with Arnold and his mixed-up, kooky, but loving family. 

Stella and Miles helped their son keep his proposal a secret and helped him set it all up. They gladly officially welcomed Helga into their strange, but loving and caring family with warm, loving arms and smiles. 

Their wedding plans were made possible by them as well. Helga's parents offered to chip in with the costs, but Stella and Miles wouldn't have it. They told Miriam and Bob they had it all under control.

And oh, by, did they ever! Miles and Stella paid for Helga's wedding dress, Arnold's suit, the venue, just... literally everything! 

They also always made sure to spoil Helga with all of their attention, love and care when they noticed that her own parents still weren't. 

To this very day, Helga was still so very grateful that they all got to save Arnold's parents that summer in San Lorenzo. Without Arnold and his family, Helga feared that she truly would have gone crazy without them in her life. 

As the song faded out and into a new one, Helga's memories continued to play out in her mind like a movie. 

_**I can still shut down a party** _   
_**I can hang with anybody** _   
_**I can drink whiskey and red wine** _   
_**Champagne all night** _   
_**Little Scotch on the rocks and I'm fine, I'm fine** _

_**But when I taste tequila, baby, I still see ya** _   
_**Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt** _   
_**The same one you wore when we were** _   
_**Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle** _   
_**Swearing on a Bible, baby, I'd never leave ya** _   
_**I remember how bad I need ya** _   
_**When I taste tequila (when I, when I, when I)** _   
_**When I taste tequila (when I, when I, when I)** _

_**I can kiss somebody brand new** _   
_**And not even think about you** _   
_**I can show up to the same bar** _   
_**Hear the same songs in my car** _   
_**Baby, your memory, it only hits me this hard** _

_**When I taste tequila, baby, I still see ya** _   
_**Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt** _   
_**The same one you wore when we were** _   
_**Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle** _   
_**Swearing on a Bible, baby, I'd never leave ya** _   
_**I remember how bad I need ya (need you)** _   
_**When I taste tequila (when I, when I, when I)** _   
_**When I taste tequila, oh (when I, when I, when I)** _

_**I ain't even drunk, I ain't even drunk** _   
_**And I'm thinking** _   
_**How I need your love, how I need your love** _   
_**Yeah, it sinks in** _

_**When I taste tequila, baby, I still see ya** _   
_**Sorority t-shirt, the same one you wore when we were** _   
_**Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle** _   
_**Swearing on a Bible, baby, I'd never leave ya** _   
_**I remember how bad I need ya (need you)** _   
_**When I taste tequila (when I, when I, when I)** _   
_**When I taste tequila, oh** _   
_**When I taste tequila, oh (when I, when I, when I)** _   
_**When I taste tequila (when I, when I, when I)** _   
_**Oh** _

During their senior year of college, Helga and Arnold had taken a roadtrip to Colorado one weekend, just them. They spent the whole weekend there. They found a vacant cabin up in the mountains that Friday afternoon and took a lot of pictures together, plus snapshots of the scenery. 

They fished and swam together in a lake, playfully splashing each other and stopping only to share a few sweet kisses. And that evening, just before they had trout for dinner, they made sweet love to each other underneath the Colorado night sky. 

That Saturday, they spent the day hiking through the trails, they did some more fishing, and asked each other questions over a campfire. Arnold had asked Helga if she nailed her cooking practice. Helga shook her head in the negative. 

"I burnt the house down." 

Helga had smiled so lovingly at Arnold's laughter and swooned to herself. 

"So, that's why we saw the fire department going over to your house," Arnold smirked. Helga cringed and nodded, laughing with her beloved football-head. 

The playful questions and talks continued. Arnold had just asked her if she would make-out with Brainy, just for a quick few seconds, for ten-thousand dollars.

"No," Helga replied, deadpan. "He's awesome and all, but I'd rather move to Ukraine than make-out with him. Even if it was for ten-thousand bucks." 

Arnold exhaled in amusement and nodded. "Fair enough." 

"Besides," Helga continued softly, sincerely. "There's no one else I'd rather make-out with than you, my beloved Football-Headed love god." 

She adored the light pink blush on Arnold's cheeks. And his smile. And the way his eyes lit up when he laughed. And the way he laughed. Okay, she loved everything about Arnold. 

And that night, she was truly sure of Arnold's feelings for her. 

Their small campfire party-for-two lasted well into the night. Especially after Arnold proposed to her while they were stargazing and wishing on shooting stars.

She said yes, of course. 

They celebrated with a bottle of tequila Helga stole from Miriam's secret stash. Miriam was in AA, but she could still sometimes be found slipping up. 

That was alright to Helga, just for that one night with her beloved, celebrating their love with him. 

When they returned home, their families and friends had loads of questions for them. Helga and Arnold didn't tell them everything, of course. But they did tell their loved ones the important bits. 

Namely, their engagement. Helga proudly showed off the ring, which was simple, yet secretly elegant. Just like the person wearing said ring. 

Phoebe gave Helga lots of hugs and yelled excitedly in her ear. Helga cringed, but hugged her best friend back and thanked her. 

Gerald and Arnold did their secret handshake and shared a bro-hug. "Congrats, man! Can't wait to be best man! My toast you will be awesome." He winked as Arnold rolled his eyes in mock-annoyance and laughed. 

Stella and Miles kept hugging both Arnold and Helga over and over again, and also congratulating them.

Arnold smiled, happy tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Thanks, Mom, Dad. And thank you for helping me get ready to propose to Helga." 

Then, it was his parents' turn o smile through their tears. They shared a group hug. 

Arnold and Helga's engagement party was then started when someone pointed behind them to Brainy. He nodded and started up the music. 

Arnold and Helga shared a look and a laugh as Dino Spumoni's "You Better Not Touch My Gal" started to play. They danced together, even as the song faded into a fast-tempo song by another musical artist. 

* * *

Back in the present, Helga shook her head to rid herself of the memories as the Dan + Shay song ended and Phoebe called her name.

"-elga? Helga, we're here!"

And they were indeed. Time had gone by too fast for Helga, so wrapped up in her memories as she was. She shook her head again and grinned at Phoebe. "Oh, wow! We're already here? Sorry, Pheebs. Lost track of time, I guess."

Helga shrugged and grabbed her phone. She exited out of the Spotify app while she was also unbuckling her seatbelt and exiting out of her car. 

She saw the look on her best friend's face and stopped her when she was about to speak. "I'm fine, Pheebs, really. Just... this whole thing is making me take a few trips down memory lane, is all. I'm fine, though. Really. I'm over Arnold and truly happy for him and Lila." 

At Phoebe's nod, they entered the ice cream shop and immediately found everyone sitting together, with two tables standing close to each other so that everyone had a place to sit. 

"We're not late, are we?" Helga worried as she sat next to Stella, while Phoebe sat next to Helga. Gerald was instantly by Phoebe's side. Helga smiled at how cute they were, cuddled up together in the booth seats. 

"No," Lila shook her head, grinning wide. "You're right on time, actually! I promise we would've waited for you, though, if you guys were late." 

Everyone smiled gratefully and appreciatively at the former country girl. 

"We hired catering, so there's plenty of food and drinks to go around for everyone," Arnold gestured behind them to rows of tables stacked with party foods, sodas, dips for potato chips, and even a two piece-layered tiered white cake with the words _**"Congratulations, Arnold and Lila!"**_ written in cursive with green frosting. There were also little green edible flowers all around the cake.

There was an old jukebox that Brainy and Gerald had rigged to play Dino Spumoni and today's hit country and pop songs. It was currently playing the end of "Body Like A Back Road" by Sam Hunt. 

_**Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed** _   
_**I know every curve like the back of my hand** _   
_**Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry** _   
_**I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can** _

_**I'mma take it slow** _   
_**Just as fast as I can** _   
_**(Body like a back road)** _   
_**(Drivin' with my eyes closed) Got braids in her hair** _   
_**(I know every curve like the back of my hand)** _

"And you just heard it here from us, folks. That was 'Body Like A Back Road' by Sam Hunt. Comin' up next is 'Here's To Never Growing Up' by Avril Lavigne. Right after a short break," the radio announcer spoke.

During the radio ads and commercials, everyone broke up into their own little groups to catch up with one another. Arnold squeezed himself in between Phoebe and Helga. He smiled at her softly. "Hey, Helga." 

Helga's lips stretched into an easy-going smile. She leaned back against the back of the seat. "Hey, Arnold." 

"How's L.A.? Meet any celebrities yet?"

Helga sat up excitedly. "Yeah! I have, actually. Some are rude, yeah, but some others are surprisingly so cool about meeting fans." 

Arnold nodded. "That's cool. Really. Any news on when your works will finally be published?"

Helga nodded back at him. "Yeah, should be sometime near Christmas." She smirked. "Better get your Christmas list started now, Football-Head." 

Arnold laughed. "I will, don't worry." 

"Oh, Helga! I'm so excited to get a copy!" Lila piped up, having heard their conversation. Everyone stopped conversing with each other to join their conversation.

"Oh, def same," Rhonda purred, tossing hair hair over her shoulders. "Helga, darling, you simply _must_ give us all free, signed copies. We are your friends and family, after all."

"Sure, I'll give 'em to you pre-signed." Helga shrugged. Then, she smirked as a sassy brow rose. "But, for free? Ha! In your dreams, Princess. You'll pay for your copy, just like everyone else. We writers don't write for free, after all, unless it's fanfiction. And even that can be sold and bought, these days. So, cough up your dough, Miss Moneybags, if you want a copy of my books." 

"Ohhh!" Harold, Sid and Stinky whooped. They waved and pumped their fists up in the air.

"BURN!" Sid and Harold shouted at Rhonda. She rolled her eyes and laid her head on Curly's chest. She smiled when she felt him rub and soothe her back in comfort. 

"Whatever," Helga muttered. Then, she talked in a normal volume. "Anyway, today is supposed to be about Arnold and Lila. So, let's put all of our focus back on them, huh?" 

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to celebrate Arnold and Lila's engagement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP: Arnold and Lila's wedding, which I think will be the last chapter in this mini-fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding march started and the doors opened, revealing a vision in tulle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all there is. There isn't any more. 
> 
> Thanks for your kudos, your comments and your bookmarks. You all rock!
> 
> See you at my next fic. :)

** CHAPTER** **T HREE**

**SUNDAY, AUGUST 30TH, 2020.**

**12:00 PM (EST).**

_Well, this is it, Helga ol' girl,_ Helga thought as she nervously ran her clammy hands down her formal dress and looked at herself in her old bedroom's mirror. _Arnold and Lila are getting married today._

The gown Helga was currently wearing was light green with a pink floral design and it had half-sleeves. It had a boat neck neckline and slightly hugged her curves in a simple, classy way and stopped at her knees. She also wore an off-white belt around the middle and tan-white wedge sandals, and light, spring-themed makeup. Her hair was done in a simple French braid, ala Elsa from Disney's _Frozen._ A few loose bangs framed her face. To top off her look, she wore a small flower crown. 

Helga took one last nervous glance at herself in the mirror and exhaled in relief when she heard a car horn. She shut the door behind her as she exited her childhood bedroom. 

"Mom! Dad!" She called out to her parents, who were sitting in the living room, watching TV. "Phoebe's here! We're going to Arnold and Lila's wedding! I'll try to be back ASAP!"

After exchanging goodbyes with her parents, she grabbed her purse, which was sitting on the table by the door, and exited the Pataki home. 

Helga shared a warm smile and hug with her best friend. Then, Helga climbed into the passenger's seat and buckled herself in with the seat-belt. 

Making sure to look both and all ways, Phoebe carefully drove away from the Pataki household. 

The ride was silent for a moment before Phoebe interrupted it with a curious question. "So, Helga. Are you ready?"

Helga scoffed in humor. "Pfft. Doi! Of _course_ I am, Pheebs! I keep telling you I'm fine with all of this."

"I'm sorry, Helga. I was just curious, that's all. I won't ask again, I promise."

And true to her word, Phoebe didn't ask again.

* * *

When they arrived at the church, they parked in an empty spot next to the old Packard. They then made sure they looked presentable and that they had everything. 

Helga and Phoebe next greeted everyone before they went with Rhonda and their other girl friends to go see Lila in the dressing room.

They gasped when they saw her. Lila looked so beautiful! She looked like she was photoshoot-ready or had just stepped onto the red carpet at a Hollywood premiere. 

Olga was standing beside her, fussing over Lila's hair (which Olga had half-done up in a elaborate bun, with the rest of Lila's hair falling down in gentle waves) and fussing over her veil (which was attached to a costume tiara, dotted with tiny Swarovski diamonds). 

In Lila's hands, they saw in the mirror, was a lovely bouquet of magnolias, white roses, and baby's breath tied together in a sophisticated white handkerchief and a white ribbon bow. 

Lila's shoes - white flats - were just as gorgeous as the bride herself. Finally, her dress was something a Disney Princess or a even a woman of British Royalty might wear. 

To put it simply, Lila looked absolutely stunning. 

The two women squealed in delight when they saw Helga and Phoebe. 

"Baby sister! Phoebe!" Olga squeaked. And before they or Lila could stop her, Olga pulled her younger sister and her younger sister's best friend into a breathless, bone-crushing hug. 

They glared at Lila playfully when they saw her try to hide giggles behind her free hand that wasn't holding her bouquet. 

"Hi, Helga. Hey, Phoebe," Lila finally greeted them once she got her laughter under control. "It's good that you guys are here. We're about to start soon. You remember what to do, right?"

Helga and Phoebe nodded in confirmation. Lila nodded as well. All four women then looked at each other, trying to hold back happy tears. 

"So, this is it," Lila whispered thickly. "I'm marrying Arnold."

"This is it," the other three repeated. 

* * *

Everyone soon took their places. Helga, Phoebe and Olga joined their girl friends in the bridesmaids' section while Gerald and the other guys stood next to Arnold as his best men. Eugene sat at the piano. 

The wedding march started and the doors opened, revealing a vision in tulle. Arnold gulped when he saw Lila walking down the aisle towards him. She smiled at him so sweetly and lovingly through the veil. Arnold returned her gesture just sweetly and lovingly. 

Arnold covered his mouth with one of his hands, trying to hold back his sobs of joy. 

Finally, Lila had reached him just as the song was fading out. They held hands and grinned excitedly at each other as the ordained minister began to speak. 

"Hello all, and welcome to the celebration of these two lovely, young people joining together...."

Helga, admittedly, zoned out a bit, then tuned back in when she heard that Arnold and Lila would be exchanging special, non-traditional vows. 

"Arnold and Lila have decided to quote their favorite wedding vows to each other from one of their favorite movies: Tim Burton's _Corpse Bride_. Arnold, you may begin."

Arnold thanked him and grinned doe-eyed at his soon-to-be-wife. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows - "

He gently grabbed at one of two red wine-filled goblets. "Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." 

Arnold took a sip of the drink and set it back down. Next, he gestured to the candlesticks in candelabras that stood all around them. "With this candle, I will light your way into darkness."

He then reached into the inside of his suit jacket where a hidden pocket was. He pulled out a small, but beautiful diamond ring and held it out for Lila and everyone else to see. 

"...With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Not a single dry eye was in the room by that point. Their sobbing intensified when they saw the look of deep, intense, profound love on Arnold's and Lila's faces and in their eyes. 

Lila repeated the vows back to her soon-to-be-husband, stumbling in her haste, hurrying herself up so that she wouldn't cry much during her vows. She tried in vain, for she ended up crying through them anyway. 

Arnold and Lila both wiped each others' tears off as best as they could. They grinned happily at each other and giggled wetly. 

The minister smiled sadly, yet proudly. "Arnold, you may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Mr. and Mrs. Arnold Shortman shared their first kiss as husband and wife. 

* * *

The wedding reception was being held at the formerly-known FTi building. It had been converted into a hotel/restaurant over the years. It had hotel rooms, the restaurant, two ballrooms, an Olympic-sized indoor pool, and on the roof was a garden, a miniature waterfall and a gazebo. 

They all met back up in Ballroom One, where Brainy was already setting up his DJ booth and speakers. 

"Check one, two, two," he spoke into the microphone. "This is a mic test; Check one, two, two, three, four. Hello, everyone, and welcome to the wedding reception of Arnold and Lila!"

He and everybody else there cheered as loud as they could. 

"Coming up, we have the first dance for the bride and groom. After that, we all get to dance, be crazy, be silly, whatever! Then, it's food and cake time!"

"YEAH, FOOD! YEAH, CAKE!" Harold excitedly punched the air. Everyone shared a fond laugh and headshake at his predictable antics. 

"Sure, just don't go mooning us all or blowing somethin' up," Sid smirked. 

"Fourth grade!" Harold protested amongst the ensuing laughter. "We were in fourth grade when we did that stuff, man! Be like Elsa and let it go!"

"Dude. Did - did you just say 'Elsa' and 'let it go'?" Sid snickered behind his hands. 

"Well, I reckon he did say that, Sid!" Stinky crowed. Harold scowled at them both. 

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with a dude liking _Frozen_!" he shouted at them. Patty came up next to Harold and smirked. She pecked him on the cheek and nodded. 

"It's true," Patty said. She winked flirtatiously at Harold. "I like men who can be tough, yet soft and sweet."

Harold blushed and grinned goofily at his girlfriend. He offered up his arm and she took it. Together, they ignored Sid and Stimky's laughter. 

They found two empty chairs at Curly and Rhonda's table. 

"Hey, guys," Patty greeted them. "Mind if we join you?"

Rhonda and Curly grinned then spoke in unison. "No, it's okay! Come on!"

* * *

Some time passed and it was time for Arnold and Lila's first dance as husband and wife. Brainy dimmed the lights and flicked on aesthetically pleasing holiday lights (or, fairy lights, as they're also known as). 

Then, he began to play John Legend's song, "All of Me."

Everyone happily teared up again as they watched their friends dance together as husband and wife. 

"They look so beautiful together," Helga whispered to Phoebe. Phoebe couldn't speak, she was crying so hard. She could only nod at Helga in agreement. 

Everything but the song was quiet after that. No one dared to interrupt such a beautiful moment they couldn't believe they were witnessing. 

And when the song ended, they announced together with Brainy that it was time to eat and cut the cake. 

"So, come up here," Arnold gestured to the mini-buffet table. "Come grab a plate and just... eat whatever you want." 

"And, while you're eating," Lila announced, looking into Arnold's eyes so sweetly. "Arnold and I will be cutting the cake."

"Aww," the majority cooed.

"Ugh, ick," Sid and Stinky booed teasingly. Arnold and Lila shot them playful warning glares. 

The others chuckled at their antics. 

The song ended and a new one began. Everyone cheered as they jumped onto the dance floor and moved their bodies to the fast tempo of the song. 

Everybody rolled their eyes as Harold, Stinky and Sid started to dance in wild, uncoordinated movements that... really couldn't even be described as dancing. They were just acting out and being silly to get laughs out of the rest of them. 

After that tune ended, it was time to relax and eat wedding cake, and vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup drizzled all over it. For drink, there was peach-flavored sweet tea. 

Everyone talked, ate, enjoyed each other's company, and danced one last time. 

* * *

"So, Helga," Phoebe spoke as she started her car up after the celebrations were over. "I know I said I wouldn't bring it up again, but - "

Helga grinned, relaxing in the passenger seat. "I feel great, Pheebs. Really."

And it was the truth. 

* * *

THE END.


End file.
